Fairytale of my Own
by i.am.rejoise
Summary: Charlie, Bella's father, died without telling her that he was a Prince in a country called Heatherland. And now her grandmother, Dowager Princess Isabelle Swan, contacts her after the burial to tell her that Heatherland needed a queen, ASAP.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: **Charlie, Bella's father, died without telling her that he was a Prince in a country called Heatherland. And now her grandmother, Dowager Princess Isabelle Swan, contacts her after the burial to tell her that Heatherland needed a queen, as soon as possible.

**A/N: **First and foremost, I would like to tell you **THANK YOU** for giving this story a chance. The fact that you guys opened this story is worth thanking you guys. REVIEW, if you like it… but if you don't, I still want to thank you. Again, **THANK YOU.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Twilight Saga. Praises to Stephenie Meyer who made it!

* * *

><p>As Renesmee, my little sister, and I descended the plane, my eyes searched for the woman I've been longing to see for 5 years. The woman Renesmee never knew. And the only woman Dad loved. Mom.<p>

When I finally saw her, I dragged Renesmee, half-running towards her. She hugged me tightly and whispered the words, "We missed you and Renesmee. I love you." As soon as that sentence escaped from her mouth, I felt drops of water fell on my shirt.

"Don't cry Mom. We're here now. We're finally complete." I pulled her face away from my shoulder to have a better look on her. She changed a lot, yes. But she's still gorgeous, so beautiful.

"I know Bella. I know," she smiled while wiping her tears away. Then she looked at the little girl clinging to my dress. She smiled and gestured for her to come to her open arms. The little girl willingly let go of my dress and went to Mom. She didn't run to her arms though. She stood and asked the cutest question that made Mom cry even worse, "Are my mother?"

Mom nodded, and finally Renesmee went to hug her tightly.

"I've always wanted to meet my Mom." Tears were now falling on her pink, chubby cheeks.

Mom was crying even worse now, repeating the words _**I'm sorry**_ to Renesmee. But she also mouthed the same words to me when she caught my eye.

Renesmee's now clinging to Mom tightly as we head to a place I'm soon going to call _**home**__**.**_

* * *

><p>Renesmee was now playing with the toys that came with the room. Probably, it was Mom's idea to put them here, for her. And here I was arranging our stuff in our walk-in closet. Imagine that, as if it was just yesterday we were back at our home in Primrose -a simple town in the outskirts of the city, Siebel- planting vegetables in our garden, living a simple life with <strong>Dad<strong>; and now here living a luxurious life, in a huge house in Maki City a few meters from the famous Bali Beach, of course with our **Mom**_**.**_. I wish Dad was here with us. I wish we would go back to the past, and figure things out, so that Mom would have always been there with us, and maybe, just maybe, so that we could be a one happy family again. But I guess this is what God planned for us.

_Dring, Ring, Ring….Dinner's ready girls. Better come down here. I made dinner myself for you._

Wow. This place is magnificent. Full of high-tech stuff. Like that yellow speaker covered with colorful flowers that match the wallpaper of the room that brought out the voice of my Mom who eventually is waiting for us with our dinner.

"Come on, Renesmee. Dinner's waiting."

"Coming Bella, I'm just gonna put this back, okay." She's so cute putting those toys away, smiling from ear to ear. She deserves to know her mother. But I would've been happier if she knew met Mom before Dad died. Maybe, just maybe, she could've made Mom come back.

"I'll be waiting for you outside Nessie."

I went outside the room and looked down to where sat at a nearby chair while waiting for Renesmee to finish up cleaning.

Just when I was about to see on how Renesmee was doing, this tall handsome guy went out of the room acting and looking so familiar.

"Jasper?"

"Bella, is that you? Oh crap! It's really you Bella," Salem rushed to my side and hugged me -my feet inches from ground.

Just then Renesmee was finished with her cleaning and was out of the room just as Mom was on the top of the glass-made stairs.

"I see that you've already reunited," Mom said, smiling and as she picked Suri up.

"Why didn't you wake me up Mom? I could've come with you to pick them up. And here's the little Renesmee. I swear to God we'll never be apart again." Renesmee was now is Jasper's arms unaware of what was happening.

"Are you Mom's fwend?" Jasper didn't expect that question from Nessie; his eyes are wide with amusement.

"No silly, don't you know who I am?" Jasper said as he stared at us, wondering why we haven't told him about her brother-who-lives-with-Mom-the-one-she-never-ought-to-see.

Little Renesmee puts her forefinger in her right temple and asks like she's remembering all the guys she met. Silly. She doesn't know Jasper's our brother.

"Nope. Nebew saw you at all," Nessie answers with the cutest smile you could ever imagine.

"Well Renesmee Carlie Swan, meet Jasper Swan, your brother," Mom said smiling at Nessie, who's now giving Jasper her special big hug.

"Yow my brothew? I nebew knew that I had a brothew after all!" Her eyes wide with astonishment.

Jasper hugged Nessie tightly and kissed her on her chubby cheek. He gestured me and Mom to come forward and join them. Tears where now rolling from our eyes. This would've been a perfect moments if only Dad was here. But since Dad's in heaven now, this means that finally we're all together again.

My once upon a time has started with a reunion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for finishing Chapter 1! HAHA. ( I am so happy, that I can't stop saying thank you ) LAWL.

I'll be updating if I get some reviews, so if I don't get any… I will stop the story. Because that would mean that it sucks. .

Well, if you like it… REVIEW! :D


	2. Chapter 2

I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.

But anyways, I don't even think this story is good. Because I only get a few reviews. :((

Anyways, here's Chapter 2. Enjoy.

[sorry if there are wrong grammars. :P]

* * *

><p><strong>C h a p t e r 2<strong>

Adapting to the New Atmosphere

* * *

><p>Mom's house is in Maki City, a city that has it all. You name it they have it. From a hotel mall to cactus store. When I first saw the city I immediately fell in love with. Since I was a little girl I've always dreamed of living in a city - not in the middle of it but in the east part near a beach that's facing the Pacific Ocean. But I never imagined -or thought- that Mom's house was the exact replication of my dream house -not to mention, my dream location.<p>

The house is meters away from a fabulous, famous beach, Bali. Bali has blue-green sea water, coconut trees, clown fishes, turtles, and many more aquatic animals -but don't worry about sharks, Bali is shark-proof. And the best thing about Bali, besides the wonderful waves, is that it faces the Pacific Ocean. Up to now I still can't believe that our backyard is a beach.

Mom works as a Chief Executive Officer in a company owned by Mom's older brother, Uncle Vince Philippe Vandom. Uncle Phil runs a fashion company which is really famous, it's called **Vandom,** from their last name -of course. They make fabulous clothes which they sell in RTW (Ready to Wear), but they also make custom-made designer clothes for VIP's (Very Important Person's) or just normal people who can afford Vandom.

It's been two weeks since we arrived here in Maki, and ever since then Mom had been touring us. We went to different places, from water falls to museums. We also went to Vandom. It was huge and full of wonderful designs -we even tried some. Uncle Phil was so glad to see us again that gave us all sorts of clothes, from underwear's to gorgeous gowns.

What I'm really trying to say here is that I'm having a **GREAT** time here at Maki with Suri, Salem and of course, Mom. I feel like for the first time in a long time -since Dad has passed away- I'm smiling again, moving on, starting a brand new phase in my life, and know that I've finally went with the lively earth again, I'm gonna keep things all positive, I'll still think about Dad but I'm not gonna let my sadness over his death stop me from my dreams… I'm sure that's what Dad wanted for me too.

I love Maki. It makes me wanna fly like the birds I see everyday when I go out for a stroll in the beach. Maki makes me feel like I'm **FREE**.

Free to do whatever I wanted. Free to forget all the bad memories from the past. Free to laugh and cry. Free to smile again. Free from worries. Free from the sadness that once locked me up in a cold heart. Free to love and be love. Free to move on and go on with my life. Free to be **ME**.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for the very late update. :||||<br>I have so many things to do, plus my laptop killed itself. LOL. :D  
>Again, please REVEIW<p> 


End file.
